thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Train Stops Play
'''Trains Stops Play '''is the thirteenth episode of the tenth season. Plot Stepney has been enjoying his visit to Sodor. One day, he was talking to Thomas, Percy and Toby and saying that everything on Sodor is very important, especially enjoying long runs. He also tells them that they have a quarry and a mine so they need plenty of trucks, which is fun to Stepney. He felt sad that he has missed the trucks in his line. Percy felt surprised because trucks can be troublesome, but he kindly offers Stepney his goods train of trucks, which their drivers agree and the two tank engines set off with their deliveries. Stepney delivers his load to the harbour, and then set off to the quarry to take some empty ones. On the way to the quarry, Stepney stops at the red signal by the cricket field where the game has just started. He and his driver decides to stop and watch the game. When the batsman was hitting a "six", the ball flew high into the sky as the signal dropped down. Then the ball landed in one of Stepney's trucks. Stepney and his driver did not take any notice, so they started off. The cricketers shouted at Stepney, but neither hin nor his driver could hear as he has already puffed away. The cricketers needed the ball for their game, so they went into Caroline the car and set off to chase Stepney. Stepney wasn't hurrying, but as his driver sees Caroline chasing with the cricketers sitting inside, he mistakes them for joyriders and asks Stepney to go faster. This annoys Caroline so much as she starts to overheat easily as she was running at the fast speed. When she sees Stepney disappearing inside the tunnel, she felt so happy and hopes that the master would take her home, but her driver forces her up the hill, and then down to the other side towards the station. Stepney was already at the station with his train placed at the siding, when he sees Caroline wearing out as she arrives to the station. After Caroline stopped, the players got out and tells Stepney's driver that they need the ball back, so one of them went to have a look. The ball was found covered in the hay of the third truck. Once the cricketer has found the ball, they got ready to return to the cricket field. But Stepney and his driver has noticed that Caroline was worn out, and so they decided to roll her on the flatbed with the break van coupled behind, where the cricketers were sitting inside and Stepney pulled them back to the cricket field. When they got back to the cricket field, everyone enjoyed watching the game, even Stepney and his crew enjoyed watching too. Caroline was now feeling very pleased, because she now knows that trains are not silly at all. Characters *Percy *Stepney *Caroline *Thomas (does not speak) *Toby (does not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Donald (cameo) *Bulgy (cameo) *S.S. Vienna (cameo) Gallery TrainStopsPlay1.png TrainStopsPlay2.png TrainStopsPlay3.png TrainStopsPlay4.png TrainStopsPlay5.png TrainStopsPlay6.png TrainStopsPlay7.png TrainStopsPlay8.png TrainStopsPlay9.png TrainStopsPlay10.png Video Category:Season 10 Category:Remakes Category:Railway Series Category:Vhs Category:Birthday Vhs Category:Christmas Vhs Category:Halloween Vhs Category:DVD Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Gba Game Category:Magazine Story Category:2017 Vhs Category:2018 Vhs Category:2018 Book Category:2019 Vhs Category:2019 Book Category:2020 Vhs Category:2020 Book